Prisoner of My Own
by Fate's Princess
Summary: To some, Padme Amidala is known as a commander in the Rebel Alliance. To others, however, she’s an assassin that goes by the name of ‘the Angel of Death.’ Her mission is to kill the emperor. Vader seems to be in the way however.
1. Angel of Death

**Background Info** - It will be brought into the story later on, but this takes place kinda before & during AOTC and ROTS... neither really happen... just read and you'll see :) . Anakin falls into the hands of the of Sith quicker than before. He never meets with Padme as he would have in the original story. And Padme never becomes senator. The Empire basically begins 5 years after Obi-Wan begins to train Anakin. And of course, he's never put into that Vader suit.

* * *

**Prisoner of My Own - **_Angel Of Death_

'_What have I gotten myself into.' _She thought bitterly as she felt her own ship being pulled into the much larger, Super Star Destroyer; or the _Executor_ as she knew it. She quickly dashed from the controls of her ship to a narrow hallway near the back of the ship. Gracefully, she kneeled on the floor. Using all of her strength, she lifted up one of the metal floor boards. Without looking back, she quickly leapt into the darkness of the pit that secretly resided under the floor, replacing the board thereafter.

She sat silently in her own hiding place as the darkness surrounded her. Closing her eyes, she focused on the task previously given to her. The task that would be completed in mere hours to come. It was clear in her mind: _Destroy the Emperor...at all costs. _It was, by far, the Alliances best time to finally strike after years of hiding. Spies of the Alliance had reported that the Emperor had fallen ill to a disease which left him unable to use the Force. Taking the news to heart, the Alliance decided to send their best assassin to finally bring the order back into their once great galaxy.

The Emperor was secretly being transported off of the planet of Coruscant to a more secure location. The Death Star. She grimaced at just the thought of the vile instrument. Its construction began immediately after the Emperor claimed power. It was a gigantic space station, the size of a small moon. The Emperor informed the people that it would _protect_ them. The Alliance knew better however. It was but an instrument of fear to keep those he promised to 'protect' under control. Almost like animals on a leash.

She quickly cleared her thoughts as she heard stormtroopers come aboard her ship. She felt about twenty of them. But along with them, she felt another presence. She did not know who it was, but had a pretty good idea as who it could be. Using the Force to her extreme, she cloaked her presence like she had been taught to do. She kept her heart beats and breathing steady as she heard foot steps pass above her head.

"Sir!" One of the stormtroopers called out. She felt that presence nearby once again.

"We've searched the entire ship. There's no one else aboard."

'Else.' She shuddered. The thought of the other _person_ on the ship made her grimace. In a bold move, the Alliance had thought of a replacement for one of their members. A dead corpse. They had said it would seem too suspicious if the ship were empty, so they made her bring it with her. They made it seem as if the ship had been burglarized by pirates, and the captain had been shot.

"Very well. Check the ships log. I want to know where it came from."

The mans voice sounded deep and strong, but very young. Not at all what she had expected. That is, if it was who she had in mind. She smiled as she thought of where the ships log had been programed to lead them however.

"Yes sir!" The stormtrooper obediently replied.

As Vader walked out of the strange ship, he took one last look at it. He didn't particularly sense any danger in it. But something just felt strange deep inside of him. A feeling he had not had in quite sometime. He walked off deep in thought, leaving two stormtroopers guarding the ship just incase. He was going to get to the bottom of this sooner or later.

Once she felt that it was safe, she lifted herself out of her hiding place. Making sure to not make a sound in doing so. Knowing the front entrance would be guarded, she went towards the escape one near the back. There on the wall of her ship was a metal door about four feet in height that slid open. Making sure there was no one watching her, she quickly jumped down from her ship. Her movements mimicking those of a cat. She dashed over to the protection of a large column next to the entrance to one of the ships hallways she presumed.

She smirked at the sight of the clueless stormtroopers. _'So much for technology.'_ They had not been able to find her on the ship to begin with, and now that she was out in the open, they were still clueless. At the push of a button, the door of the hallway opened. Looking back to make sure her presence was still unnoticed, she continued into the depths of the Executor.

She continued to cloak her presence as she walked down the halls. She stayed close to the walls, aware of everything that surrounded her. She had only one chance to complete her mission, and she was not about to blow it by being captured. Her master had always praised her ability to cloak herself from others. She could literally make it seem as if she did not exist. Her connection with the force had never been too strong due to her low count of Midi-Chlorians. It was very difficult for her sometimes to just levitate small items. This ability of hers to hide herself, however, made her feel special.

She wasn't born into the life of a Jedi. She would never have been. She had been close friends with them however. Her master had once helped save her home planet of Naboo from an invasion when she was still queen. Once the Empire was forged and most of the Jedi were destroyed, she had asked her master to train her in the ways of a Jedi. He had been reluctant at first, but eventually agreed.

She had felt angry at the galaxy... at the universe, for what had happened. So much corruption right under her eyes. Her own senator, a Sith lord. And she had been the one to help him reach his grand position of Chancellor. She had cursed at herself for being so blind. She blamed herself for what had happened. She thought that maybe if she learnt how to defend herself, she could be of some use to the Alliance.

"_You must first learn to clear your mind of all thoughts Padme. Anger and guilt will not serve you well." Obi-Wan looked at the young girl with sympathy in his eyes. She looked so beat up from what had happened. He didn't have to read her thoughts to know she blamed herself for everything. _

Padme gently smiled as she remembered her first lesson. She also remembered how stubborn she had been about it. But even so, Obi-Wan put up with her. And she was glad in the end that he had taught her to control her emotions. She could never be doing what she was now if he had not.

She stopped suddenly as she came to another door in the hallway. She felt the presence of a stormtrooper heading her way on the other side. Quickly thinking, she jumped from side to side on the walls until she was firmly pressed against the top of the ceiling. She bit her lower lip roughly, unsure of how long she would be able to hold herself up.

As the stormtrooper came through the doorit stopped and slowly began to look around. Padme cursed the infernal clone for taking so long. She felt her hands and feet slowly slipping from their firm position on the edges of the wall. The stormtrooper began to walk againbut he was still too close and Padme knew she couldn't hold on much longer. She let herself fall to the floor behind him as quietly as possible. She grasped on to the sides of its head and with one swift movement, snapped its neck. The stormtrooper fell to the floor motionless.

Catching her breath, Padme continued to walk down the hallway in the direction the stormtrooper had come from.

_

* * *

_

Everything about the mysterious ship irked Vader in a way nothing had before. The log stated that the ship had come from the remote planet of Hoth, yet there was nothing aboard to protect passengers from the cold climate. Except one small coat that is, but he highly doubted it belonged to the dead _man_ they found.

The ship also seemed to be one that would belong to the Rebel Alliance, yet there was no trace of them in it. Vader walked in the direction of his masters room. Something just told him that was where he would find the answers he sought.

_

* * *

_

She came to a stop just before the hallway divided in three.Using a small mirror that she had packed on her utility belt, she crouched down on the floor and pointed it to one of her possible directions. The one she chose was not long at all. Barely a few yards. At the end however, five stormtroopers stood guarding a door. Behind the door, she knew had to be her prize. She could feel his dark waves radiating out of the room in her direction. Smiling, she sat back and tilted her head back wondering what she should do. Looking up, she spotted an air conditioner vent. It was large enough for her to go through.

Using the same trick as she had earlier used on the clone, she climbed up the wall.Thankfully, the venthad hinges and she could open it without dropping it to the floor. As she went to open it however, it quickly creaked. She cursed to herself as she heard one of the stormtroopers heading her way.She quickly jumped inside of the tunnel and closed the vent once again. She sat in the tunnel silently, her breathing heavy. Padme watched as the stormtrooper looked in all directions baffled, and then went back to guarding the Emperors door.

Padme slowly sighed before turning around and crawling down the length of the tunnel. She was crawling for a few minutes before she felt the emperors presence become stronger than before. There in front of her laid another vent. Looking through it, she found herself staring at a dark room. 'This is it.' She thought. She was glad everything had gone well so far. She was not so lucky as to find another vent with hinges however.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and cleared her mind. Using the force, she concentrated on the vent. After a minute, it slowly opened and remained floating in mid-air. Padme reached for it with her hand and then turned it sideways. She laid it gently on the other end of the tunnel. She sat at the end of the vent letting her feet dangle freely in to room below before she finally jumped. She landed on her palms and tip-toes, making sure to not make a sound.

The first thing she had to do was make sure no one could interrupt her. She crawled over to the door. Out of her utility belt, she pulled out a chip of some sort. Placing it on the controls of the door, there was a short spark before all became silent and dark once again. Padme looked back at the emperor to make sure he was still asleep. As she noticed no movement from him she sighed in relief.

This time taking a small dagger out of her belt, she began to walk over to where the Emperor slept.

* * *

Vader turned the corner to the hallway that led to his masters bedroom. He had to ease his suspicions before he would be able to get anything else done. As he noticed the stormtroopers still intact at the door, he felt somewhat more relived than before. 

"Have any of you seen anyone else come by here?" Vader questioned them.

"No sir!" Their leader replied.

"Anything suspicious?"

"Nothing much there. We did hear a creaking sound earlier, but as we looked into it... there was nothing around."

He nodded his head in response. He didn't feel anyone else in the room ahead of him except his master, yet he still did not feel satisfied.

"Move aside."

The stormtroopers did as he asked. As he attempted to open the door, again and again, he soon found it would not open. He cursed to himself silently. His suspicions had been correct. But he could only ask himself, _'How?'_

"You three," he pointed to his stormtroopers, "head back to the ship we captured earlier and make sure everything there is still in order."

The stormtroopers nodded their heads and went off.

Vader ignited his lightsaber. Humming, it came to life in a brilliant show of red.

* * *

Padme looked down at the old man laying carelessly in bed. Wrinkles covered his face making him appear older than he really was. His hair a bright white color. To think, she had actually trusted this man once. Now however, she was happy to finally be able to get rid of him. 

She watched as he squirmed in bed, his eyes slowly opening. As he noticed the figure looking down at him, his sleepy expression turned to that of shock. Fear. He attempted to move away, but his current condition only allowed him so much.

"Who are you?" He asked in a panicked voice.

"An old friend." Padme replied as she brought the dagger up from her side. "It's time to pay for everything you've done, palpatine."

"No!" He whimpered like a helpless dog. "Please spare me. I'll..I'll give you anything you want. Please!"

Padme couldn't help but laugh at the true face behind the Emperor. A coward. As she was about to strike however, she heard the sound of a lightsaber cutting through the door. In mere seconds in walked in a man she had never seen before. Darth Vader she presumed however.

Palpatine began to laugh wickedly. Padme shuddered as it reached her ears. "Vader! Help me! Kill it!" He commanded his 'apprentice.'

"How did you get in here? Who are you." Was all Vader could say as he pointed his lightsaber at the intruder.. Never had his senses been fooled by anyone in such a way. Not even by his master.

Padme felt a smirk creeping up her features as she heard the bewildered Sith.

Two stormtroopers came in after Vader. They immediately walked over to the emperor and helped him up. Then began to carry him out of the room and into a safer place. Padme didn't try to stop them. Instead, she focused on what laid in her path. Vader was not at all what she had expected.

He looked to be at least six feet tall. His blonde hair and blue eyes made him look more innocent than what she knew him to be. She had to admit to herself, he was handsome. Very. But that did not push away the fact that she wanted to kill him. He had been the one who had killed her master not more than two years ago. What shocked her all the more was that her master had told her that Vader had once been a student at the temple. The thought just disgusted her.

They walked in a circle, neither of the two letting their eyes stray from one another. Looking at the image before him, Vader realized it was a woman. Her face was covered with a black mask made from cloth. Only her eyes were visible. The bump on her chest gave it away however. She was dressed all in black, her tight clothes clinging to her small body. He noticed her hair was tied back at the nape of her neck with a ribbon. It hung loosely reaching her lower back.

"You are the one which they call the 'Angel of Death' I suppose?." He had heard of an assassin working for the Alliance with such a name. They had said she was the best assassin they had. Skilled well beyond her years. And those who had lived to see her, claimed she was indeed the most beautiful creature they had laid their eyes upon. He was impressed that she had been able to get so far without him noticing. Baffled, in fact, at how she had done it.

"If that is what you wish to call me." Came the soft voice of a woman behind the layer of cloth.

"Well then why don't you tell me what you true name is?" He asked.

Padme looked at him, confused out of her mind. Why was he trying to make conversation with her? Is this what he did to everyone he came up against? Surely she thought it must be a way to distract her.

"Why don't you tell me yours, Lord Vader?" She mused, knowing he had once been a Jedi.

Vader began to laugh. "So then you do have something to hide." His eyes narrowing on hers.

"Are you going to speak with me all day, or attempt to kill me? I do not have much time to waste with you." Padme replied. Her brown eyes turning darker at his comment.

"I want to know how you were able to get in here." His tone more serious all of a sudden.

Padme chuckled. "Beat me and I'll tell you." She said as his lopsided grin quickly returned to his face. He was so arrogant. Too arrogant for his own good. Even if he was a Sith lord. She wanted to teach him a lesson.

"As you wish."

He charged at her with his lightsaber, swinging carefully as to not harm her in a lethal way. To his surprise, she flipped backwards landing to safety before the saber could touch her. Her movements were very quick and graceful. As she landed, she threw the dagger in her hand at him, aiming for his chest. He quickly moved out of the way however. The dagger landed on the other side of the room, entering part of the metal wall. Looking back, Vader rose his brow in disbelief.

"What are those things?"

His only reply was her chuckle once again.

"I wonder, how many more surprises do you have?" He eyed her cautiously.

She stood in a fighting stance, not bothering to take other weapons into hand. She would bring out her weapon when the time was right. Right now she just wanted to mess with his mind. He came at her once again, but yet again she dodged his attack with little effort. Vader angered at how easily she could move out of the way. He had a hard time sensing what her next move would be. Hell, he couldn't even sense her at all. The feeling bothered him. To not be able to know where your opponent was, and what they are going to do next. He had never faced anyone like this.

Before he knew what was happening, his face was met with her foot. It sent him stumbling backwards, not quite to the floor however. Padme crouched near the floor, her elbows resting on her thighs as she held her chin up in her palms. Glaring at him mischievously.

"Is that all you've got, my lord." She made sure to emphasize the last part. She didn't need the Force to sense the growing anger inside of the young lord. She wondered how young he was in fact. To her, he didn't seem a day over twenty-five.

He gritted his teeth together as he stared at her, his eyes glowing a light yellow color. As he looked into hers, however, he saw a fire burning. Teasing him, laughing at him. Drawing him closer. Shaking his head, he decided to change his speed. This time he came at her all the faster. Padme quickly stood up and readied herself. She was able to dodge the first attack, but not before he grabbed onto her mask with his other hand. As she moved away from him, the mask and the ribbon holding her hair came off as well.

Vader couldn't help but stare at the image before him. She was, more than even his own words could describe. Even in the increasing darkness of the room, he could see her clearly. She had chocolate brown hair, cascading in curls all over her shoulders and down her back. Framing her face perfectly. Her eyes now stood out more than before. They were beautiful, shining brightly in the light of the stars from outside the glass window. Her lips were full and a light rosy color. Now as he looked at her body again, he noticed every single curve in that tight outfit of hers. He now understood why they called her the Angel of Death. She really must have been an angel.

He didn't know what, but something about her seemed so familiar to him. Haunting him to remember. All he could do was stare however, at the beautiful creature before him.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" She asked. Her voice now clearer without the mask.

She felt somewhat uncomfortable at the way he had been staring at her. Not that this had been the first time someone had, but he felt different. It almost felt like he had looked inside of her soul.

Now it was Vader's turn to chuckle. "It's a shame you know."

"What is?" She said as she rested her hands on her hips. Unconsciously teasing the Sith Lord in front of her.

"That im going to have to kill you."

Padme cocked her head to the side. "I'd like to see you try."

He swung his lightsaber in a circle as he came running at her. The speed of the light made it appear as if there was more than one saber. As he came upon her, his lightsaber was stopped by something he could not quite comprehend. Another lightsaber. This one was blue. Padme grinned as she noticed the shock written all over his face.

"Who are you?" He asked. His eyebrows in a furrow.

They began to battle. Vader was shocked at how much power she held, but it still didn't meet up to his own. The one advantage she did have was her ability to hide her movements as it would appear. He had no idea what the girl was going to do next. It scared him a bit. To be so vulnerable.

"The Angel of Death, as you so called me." She replied in between breaths.

Their lightsaber's locked together.

"I mean your name. Your _real_ name." His voice not demanding as she had expected, but puzzled.

Something about the way he looked at her made her shiver. Looking away she backed slightly, unlocking their sabers as the both began to swing them back and forth yet again. Padme was beginning to feel tired. He was exhausting her and he knew it. She could see it written all over his face. She felt herself being overwhelmed as he was pushing her back into a corner with every swing. Her lightsaber flew out of her hand as Vader's lightly burnt her hand. She cried out in paint as she held on to it tightly with her other hand.

She looked up at him, anger in her brown eyes as she found herself unable to escape. He stood mere feet from her, his lightsaber pointing menacingly at her. She closed her eyes and sighed as she waited for the final blow. As she waited however, it never came.

Opening them once again, she found him staring at her deeply. His bright blue eyes locked on her own brown ones. Tearing into her. Ripping her apart piece by piece. His lightsaber no longer pointing at her, but now by his side. He inched closer and closer to her. Padme felt her heart begin to race. She felt frozen, unable to move under his gaze. Who was this man? This could not be the ruthless killer she had heard so much about.

"I need to know." Came his husky voice.

"Why." Was all she could force herself to say at the moment. Her cheeks flushed over in a bright pink color.

"I feel like I know you somehow."

She let her body relax as he came closer. Looking at his eyes again, she too felt like she had seen them before. But she knew it was impossible. She had never met Lord Vader before.

"I assure you. We have never met before." She whispered. Short in breath.

He placed his free hand on the wall behind her. Now only inches apart from her face. She could feel his steady breathing. So much calmer than her own. She was not sure about Vader, but it almost felt like her heart was about to leap out of her body.

He wanted to know what was going on inside of her head. What she was thinking of. What she was feeling. But he could sense nothing from this girl. If it were not for sight, he would have thought of her as a ghost.

'_Padme Naberrie Amidala! Get a hold of yourself!'_ Her mind spoke to her. Screamed at her. Told her to look away from the pools of blue water that rested in front of her. He was a Sith for gods sake. Even so, her vision would not shift. She dared not move, blink, even breathe.

"Please tell me..."

The sound of his voice made her weak in the knees. He sounded so innocent and serene all of a sudden. Yet demanding at the same time. The Angel of Death had met her doom. She was forever to be locked away in a cell of blue eyes.

Vader felt his breathing begin to increase. As he licked his lips, he heard the sound of marching heading their way. Stormtroopers. Many of them. 'Damn.' He thought. He looked away for a second, just a quick second, but she took it as her only chance to escape. Now that the spell of his eyes was broken, she was free to go. She brought her knee up to meet his stomach at full force. Leaving him breathless long enough for her to escape.

She ran as fast as she could, faster than ever before, down the narrow hallways. Her face still flushed from how close he had been to her. His eyes still glued on her mind.

* * *

Catching his breath, he lifted his head to see not the angel that had once been in the room, but a stormtrooper. He looked all around, but she was no where in sight. He wanted to scream out loud. To kill her. Strangle her. Enjoy the process of torturing her. Hold her close... _Kiss her_. 

"Find her!" He yelled out at the stormtroopers. "And bring her to me. I want her alive!"

He ran down the hallway to the only place he would assume her to be at. How he wished he could feel her presence right now. The girl did not let her defenses down for even a second however.

* * *

Arriving back at her ship, she noticed three more stormtroopers were now guarding the entrance. She could easily take them down with her lightsaber, but decided the quiet method instead. Climbing back up the escape exit, she ran to the ships control room. There was only one place she could think to head at the moment. She didn't know why, but she just had to go there. Plus, she couldn't just head back to the base of the Alliance. Surely they would track her. 

As Vader arrived at his destination, he was greeted with the sounds of lasers firing at a ship now in motion and almost gone. He cursed out loud this time, not caring who heard him. In just a few seconds, the ship was gone and into lightspeed. She had gotten away.

"I want to know where that ship is headed to. NOW!" He began to shout out as his stormtroopers and generals began to search for their lords answer.

'_Ill find you. Angel of Death._'


	2. Through the Storm

**Previously**

_As Vader arrived at his destination, he was greeted with the sounds of lasers firing at a ship now in motion and almost gone. He cursed out loud this time, not caring who heard him. In just a few seconds, the ship was gone and into lightspeed. She had gotten away._

"_I want to know where that ship is headed to. NOW!" He began to shout out as his stormtroopers and generals began to search for their lords answer._

'_Ill find you. Angel of Death.'_

_

* * *

_

**Prisoner of My Own**_ - Through the Storm_

"_I feel like I know you somehow."_

Padme couldn't seem to get his words out of her mind. As every second went by, her annoyance of him rose yet another level. She cursed at herself over and over again as soon as she had gotten back into the safety of her ship and away from the grasps of the _Executor_. She had failed her mission. Failed all of her people which were depending on her. And also, she failed herself.

It was all _his_ fault. He had gotten in her way.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and let all thoughts flow from her. Her master would not be very happy with her if he saw her right now. She wasn't suppose to feel anger, yet she wanted nothing more than to kill that _ruthless_ man. She scoffed as his words passed through her mind yet again. How could he possibly know who she was? No one knew the true her except close acquaintances.

He was arrogant, cruel, and supercilious. He.. he was not at all what she had expected him to be... It was just the way he looked at her through his bright blue orbs. There actually seemed to be a person behind his murderous exterior. A person who was capable of compassion for others. And compassion, was something she had heard the dark lord had very little of. And the softness in his voice as he had her trapped in a corner... Her cheeks began to flush once again thinking of just how close he had been to her. She could still feel the warmth of his breath upon her skin. Flowing through her...

Her eyes popped open as she realized just what had happened. _He_ was trying to seduce her. To get her to like him... all so he had a chance to save the Emperor. And she had fallen for it all too easily. She gripped the arms of her chair as tightly as she could. Her hands turning a pale white color. She wanted to scream.

The rational side of her mind told her that she should have just killed Vader right away and continued with her true mission. It told her that she had been reckless. And she would continue to pay for her negligence. From somewhere else however, she thanked herself for being so foolish. She knew that she would have to kill Vader sooner or later. Even if the threat of the Emperor was to be taken care of, he would still remain. But the thought of killing him pained her for some reason. She wasn't sure as to why.

Padme unconsciously tugged the japor snippet from under her outfit. She began to trace the rough carvings of the pendent. It had been a gift given to her a long time ago by a very special person to her. She had worn it every day since he had given it to her. Thinking of him made her glum however. Her master had told her that the little boy had died when all of the Jedi had been attacked by the forces of the Empire. She couldn't understand how anyone could kill little children.

She wondered to herself if Vader had taken part in this event. As far as she knew, he had surfaced at about the same time the Empire had begun..twelve long years ago. She herself was just a child back then. Still queen of a small planet. But as the Empire began, they also began to target her. She was the only one who would stand and fight against the creation of the Empire. For the safety of her people, she decided to leave her role as queen. Most thought she was dead right now. She _felt_ dead most of the time. Maybe that was how she was able to cloak herself so easily. Because she felt so invisible.

She stood up from her chair and begun to walk to her bunk in the ship. After changing into a different outfit, she decided to get some rest. After all, she had a few hours until she would arrive at her destination.

* * *

The animosity radiating off of the two men in the room was almost palpable. While they pretended to tolerate each other as master and apprentice would, they loathed each other. Trust was not something that was easily gained, and neither seemed to have such a thing for the other. Both afraid of betrayal. Both plotting constantly.

Such were the _honorable_ ways of their kind. A people long believed to be extinct..yet there they stood, very much alive.

"FIND HER!" The older man roared through the thick air in the room. He sat stiffly in a chair three times his size. Like a king would. _'He's no king._' Thought the other man.

"Yes, Master." The young one bowed and replied. All sense of hatred hidden behind his obedient tone.

"I want her alive. I want to see her die with my own eyes. I want to know who she is!"

Vader bowed once again and turned to leave.

"Don't fail me again Lord Vader. It's disgraceful how she so easily got past all of your defenses. I will not tolerate it again."

Vader narrowed his eyes, but he did not turn back or say a word to his master. He was glad the Force was not with his master at the current moment. If it were, he would surely be dead right now. Even he himself felt the darkness and hate radiating through his skin. Covered in envy from head to toe.

_Such was the life of the Sith._

* * *

_She ran through the corridors of the building, child in hand. He was about five years of age. Scared to death at the current moment. All around them, the building kept falling into pieces as more sections exploded._ _Their secret base had been discovered by the Emperor as it would appear. _

_All of a sudden, a wall before them erupted into pieces. Padme picked the child up in her arms and held him close as they both fell backwards, their piercing screams drowned out by the sound of blasters. She was slightly injured, but the child seemed to be alright._

_She sighed in relief as she saw the familiar face of her master coming through the hole in the wall. He quickly slashed through the stormtroopers that were attacking him and went over to their aid. Obi-Wan shut his lightsaber off and placed it back in its rightful place._

"_Padme, didn't I tell you to get out of here!" It wasn't a question. He voice was loud, almost as if he was angry, but she could hear the concern through it._

_Nodding, she replied, "That's what I was trying to do before the wall blew up!"_

_She heard a slight chuckle from Obi-Wan as he extended his hands out to help her and the youngling up._

"_Now is not the time for excuses. Hurry up and get yourselves, and anyone else you see trapped in here, out and away. Leave the planet as quickly as you can."_

_She nodded and smiled at her master. His concern for others was much like her own. It was something that had been able to keep them as close together as they were. He was like a second father to her at times. Always looking out for her safety._

"_OBI-WAN!" The rough voice of a man rang through the halls. Padme couldn't tell where it was coming from or who it was, but she didn't like it. She could sense the anger and hatred in the voice._ _Looking at her master, she could tell he knew perfectly well who's voice it was. His pupils seemed to dilate ever so slowly as a look of shock covered his face for just a second._

"_Who was that?" She asked._

"_Go now." Obi-Wan shot out to Padme and the youngling._ _She furrowed her brows uncertain of what to do. Something just didn't feel right to her. She just knew something bad was going to happen. She couldn't leave._

"_But..."_

"_Please Padme." Obi-Wan's gaze broke her down. "You must leave. I will be fine." _

_She sighed and nodded. Picking the youngling back up in her arms, she turned and began to run back down the hallway. _

"_Good luck, Commander Amidala._" _He said as the humming sound of his lightsaber filled the hallways once again._

"_May the force be with you, master..."_

Padme shot up from her bed drenched in sweat. Her breathing unsteady, gasping for air. She calmed herself for a few minutes before finally laying back down. The dream had plagued her for quite sometime now. Constantly reminding her of her fatal mistake. She should have stayed and helped her master that day. But she didn't. She ran away towards safety.

She still remembered the feeling she had as she was leaving the planets atmosphere. All of a sudden, everything had become dark around her, and she no longer had any air left in her lungs. There was an unbearable pain in her heart as she felt the shine of a star die out. She could feel her master's death. The pain he had been in. At that moment, she wanted to scream. Scream louder than she ever had before in her life. But all she could do was stand still, and gaze out the window into the stars ahead. Shock clearly written all over her face._ She had failed._

Sighing, Padme rose from her bunk and walked over to the control room. She would be arriving shortly at her destination. Maybe the cool winds of the planet would help calm her down furthermore. She sat down in the pilots chair and closed her eyes. Some meditation would do her well. After a few minutes however, she discovered meditation would be next to impossible. She had much too many things running through her mind to focus at the current moment.

She wished her master could be there with her. Guiding her down the correct path. _'I'm lost'. _She was so unsure of what she was doing. She did not have the Force by her side as her master had. '_Im not ready.' _She was not as strong as he had been. She was not even suppose to know all that she did. She was just invisible. _'He shouldn't have died.'_

"_Have faith young one..."_ A familiar voice called out. Padme looked all around her in disbelief. She saw nothing however. Had it been her imagination?

At that moment, her ship began to shake uncontrollably as it dropped out of hyperspace. Padme gripped onto her seat tightly, confused and somewhat scared at what was happening. Her eyes widened as she saw the sight before her through the ships window.

"Holy Sith..." She whispered.

* * *

Vader paced back and forth as if he were a father awaiting for the birth of his children. He was mentally noting that he needed a better staff. Some who were more aware, and faster. His patience was growing thinner than what it usually was.

"We've got her sir!" One of his generals called out.

Vader immediately stopped his pacing and walked over to where the general stood. He narrowed his eyes angrily as he looked at the computer screen. This girl was deeply starting to irritate him. To fool him in such a way was something he would not tolerate. She had basically out smarted all of them easily.

He cursed at himself for not realizing it before. Hoth. She was headed to Hoth. He did not expect the base to be there from his previous discovery on her ship. And she of course, would not expect him to go there. Therefore, making it the perfect place to hide.

That, and...the planet was a dead ice cube. That was mostly the reason Vader was irritated with her. He hated the cold.

"Well done." He replied. "I will go after her." Vader turned and began to walk away.

"Im afraid that's not a good idea my Lord." The general shot out.

Vader stopped in his tracks and turned around swiftly. "What was that?" His tone dangerously calm.

"Um..well.. you see.." The general stumbled. "It would seem that a large group of asteroids were caught in the planets gravity. The place is swarming with them. It would be impossible to navigate through them. And the planet itself if probably being showered in meteors at the moment."

"WHAT!" Vader roared. His irritation had finally surpassed that which he was capable of. _'She will surely get herself killed!_'

Calming himself, he nodded to his general. "I will go alone then."

"Are you sure my Lord? It could be very dangerous." The general immediately regretted his statement as he felt the air from his lungs being drained.

"Do not question me. Continue taking the Emperor to the Death Star. No mistakes." Vader dropped the man down to the floor. He watched as he gasped uncontrollably for air.

"As..as..you..wish.. my Lord."

* * *

Padme could not count how many asteroids were ahead of her. Probably far beyond thousands. Counting asteroids right now however, was at the bottom of her concern list. Warning lights on her ship began to blink on and off uncontrollably telling her that she too had gotten caught in the pull of the planets gravity.

She attempted to regain control of the ship, but it was no use. Her ship was basically being tossed back and forth between asteroids as it plunged to its demise. The engines on her ship shut off as the ship began to be engulfed in flames. As she attempted to turn them back on, the control pad shocked her.

"What the..." She quickly pulled her hand back and held it tightly. The control pad before her flickered menacingly as electricity swum all over it.

'_There goes another one.'_ She was sure that the alliance would soon grow tired of her lack of care for ships. She was sure that every other month, she was given a new one as the last turned to ash in the depths of some unknown planet.

The ship however, was not of her concern at the moment either. If she did not think of something soon, then she too would turn to ash along with her ship. She left the controls and ran to the supply room in the ship. She found a large travel bag and began to fill it with as many things as she thought would be necessary to survive on the frozen planet.

Once satisfied, Padme threw the bag into the escape pod of the ship. As she herself was about to enter, a thought crossed her mind. She ran back to her bunk and found a white winter coat laying nearby. She smiled and thanked the force that she had remembered about it. Only she would be foolish enough to leave it behind. Either way, she knew she was in for one hell of a time.

_Life was never boring anymore._

She hurried to the escape pod, catching her breath for just a second as she arrived. She sighed heavily and looked around her one last time before finally activating the pod. The doors immediately shut closed and she felt it detatch from the larger ship. A few seconds after she did, the larger ship entered the atmosphere of the planet and exploded into pieces.

Padme couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her ship from the pod. She truly was not a flying type of person. Her master had always been petrified to enter a ship with her around. She knew he hated flying, but he seemed to be all the more terrified around her. She'd always tease him, telling him 'it is the will of the force' as he always seemed to tell her. And his response would of course be setting her up against five different training remotes with levels set to maximum.

As her pod her pod entered the atmosphere of the planet, she could instantly feel the cool Hoth winds upon her. She began to rub her arms violently in an attempt to keep herself warm.

When the pod landed, she instantly exited from it. Padme did not want to run the risk of the pod freezing over and she being trapped inside. Even it would not protect her from the harsh weather of the Hoth night. Yards away, she could still see the remains of her ship burning fiercely. Sighing, she picked up her travel bag and threw it over her shoulder.

Looking all around her, she saw nothing but endless fields of snow in all directions. It had indeed been a very _interesting _day. If she had not become a prisoner of the Emperor, or been killed by a Sith Lord..then surely she would be eaten by wampa ice creature.

'_It was the will of the Force._' She chuckled one last time before she began to walk forward.

* * *

sorry for taking so long on this update :( ..im gonna make the chapters just slightly shorter so that i can update faster... i've already got a few chapters planned out.. i've just got to type them up. Anyways.. thanks for the the reviews... keep sending them and let me know what you guys think :) 


	3. The proud and the stubborn

**Previously**

_When the pod landed, she instantly exited from it. Padme did not want to run the risk of the pod freezing over and she being trapped inside. Even it would not protect her from the harsh weather of the Hoth night. Yards away, she could still see the remains of her ship burning fiercely. Sighing, she picked up her travel bag and threw it over her shoulder. _

_Looking all around her, she saw nothing but endless fields of snow in all directions. It had indeed been a very interesting day. If she had not become a prisoner of the Emperor, or been killed by a Sith Lord..then surely she would be eaten by wampa ice creature._

'_It was the will of the Force.' She chuckled one last time before she began to walk forward._

_

* * *

_

**Prisoner of My Own**_ - The proud and the stubborn_

Ten thousand, eight hundred and fifty two seconds laterhe had plotted severaldifferent ways on how to end her life. There was always the ever popular force choke. He felt that was running out of style however. It almost seemed like that was the first thing he used each day. He could always cut her body limbs off one by one with his lightsaber. Watch her suffer for hours after hours until she finally died._ Hell_, even watching her getting eaten by a Wampa ice creature would satisfy his current infuriation!

But no. Things would not be so easily laid out in front of him. It must have been his punishment. Why was he getting punished however? He had done everything that had always been asked of him. He had to somehow find the vile creature, and bring her back alive. Not only was it next to impossible to sense her... but he wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug smile off her face!

She would pay dearly for making him chase her halfway across the galaxy. The girl just refused to surrender. Even when certain death was unescapable.

Vader laid back in his pilot chair and sighed. There was just another hour left until he arrived at the frozen planet of Hoth.But what then? He had heard of what the weather was like on the planet of Hoth. As if it wasn't bad enough in the mornings, the nights were no place for any living being. Even those that were native to the planet could barely survive. So how would she?

He attempted to think of what it was the girl could have possibly been thinking. She was mad, he decided. She was nothing more than a mad woman. And her head would soon be the prize of the Emperor. It was indeed a waste of a woman though. He still had the image of the chocolate ringlets and matching eyes stamped on his mind.

Sighing once again, he attempted to burn the image of her from his mind. It was no use however. She remained there mocking him. She was so damn familiar to him for some reason, and that bothered him. His memories of his past were not the clearest things to him anymore. He vaguely remembered memories of his own mother.His master had always told him that it was because his past had been so tainted with pain that he did not remember it well. He would always tell him to forget of everything. The past mattered not anymore. Only the future, and the power he would gain did.

As usual, he did as he said. He let the memories flow from him. To their own grave. But why had he regretted it so when he had?Was it not best to just forget all of the bad things that had happened? Surely no one would want to re-live the life of a slave. Constantly being whipped for not being strong enough, for failing. Being tossed around by those larger than you. No, it was not something pleasant.

It was after the death of his mother that the memories had begun to fade.He had been with the Jedi for about four years. Thing were going rather well for him. That is, until he began having nightmares of his mothers death. He saw her in pain, screaming for help. When he told the masters however, the refused to believe him. They said it was but a dream, and that he should not let it rule his actions. The only person who seemed to believe him was the Chancellor.

He and the Chancellor had always been very close to each other. It was in fact the Chancellor who gave him the chance to go find his mother and help her. He was the only person who believed.

The Chancellor helped him see through the lies of the Jedi. They _wanted_ his mother to die. In fact, thye were glad that she did. They wanted Vader to suffer. They feared his power and wanted to control his every action. He wouldn't allow it however. When he discovered the Chancellors true identity...it almost felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulder. He decided that day to follow the Chancellor in his quest for a better galaxy.

Lately however, he had begun to see how weak the Emperor really was. He was nothing without him.

A wicked grin grew on Vader's face.

He thought it was time for him to call the shots. To re-shape the galaxy in the way that he wanted it. People could finally agree on everything. And everyone could be happy. The Emperor was the only thing which stood in his way. _But soon they would all see. _

Vader's once blue eyes began to turn a pale yellow color.

_

* * *

_

After about an hour of walking through the foot deep snow, she noticed the entrance to a cave a few yards away. Padme was unsure of whether to head for it or not. She had heard that the caves were where the Wampa ice creatures lived. And she for one, did not feel like being the main course of anymore strange creatures.

She unhooked her lightsaber from her belt and held it ready in her hand as she approached the cave.She dropped her heavy bag at the entrance and continued to walk further into the cave. As she entered, it immediately became warmer. She could not sense another presence in the cave, but these creatures were apparently able to mask themselves as easily as she could. As the cave became darker, she decided to turn her lightsaber on. The light would do her good.

She stood still in the center of the dark cave, eyes scanning her surroundings attentively. The only thing she could seem to hear was the howling of the cool wind. Something did not feel right though. Things were much too quiet for her own liking.

Then, as if out of nowhere, one of the creatures sprung out from the ground in front of her. She immediately shrieked and took a few steps backwards.Even in the dim lighting, the creature was absolutely hideous! It had mucky looking fur, as white as the planet itself. It's black eyes could barely be seen under the layer of fur above its eyes. The Wampa's mouth held sharp fangs within it, covered in blood.Two large horns came out from either side of its face toward its mouth.

Before she had a chance to react, she felt its oversized arm swinging at her. She sensed she could not dodge this move in time. All she was able to do was slightly move to the side and lessen the blow. She was thrown roughly onto a wall opposite from where the creature stood. Ice from the roof falling all over her on impact.

The creature roared as it threw himself at her. This time however, she was ready. She held out her lightsaber in front of her as it neared. It pierced the creature through its heart. She sighed deeply and threw the creature off of her towards the side. As she stood up, the pain in her side worsened from the blow. She scowled as her hand moved to quickly press down on the pain. Her hand felt damp as she pressed it against herself. Looking down, she noticed blood. The claws of the creature had managed to reach her. It hurt, but she decided she would live.

Walking back towards the entrance, she picked her bag up in one hand and dragged it back towards the very end of the cave. It seemed to be all the warmer back there. And she could use all the warmth this planet had to offer.

Padme attempted to get a fire started inside of the cave. The snow was not being very cooperative however. She had brought along a couple of items in her bag for burning. They would last her for at least a couple of days. She decided to leave the fire for the night time however, right now, she would find other ways to remain warm.

Unhooking her lightsaber once again, she ignited it. Padme decided that practicing some saber skills would not only be useful, but also help keep her body active. It was not a good idea to fall asleep in such a cold place. Those who did so, never wake up again.

The glow of the saber soon began to blur as Padme swung it wildly back and forth, move after move. Sweat beginning to drip down from her forehead and the sides of her face.She was soon panting, her breath could be seen in the cool air.

After what seemed like hours, she plopped down to the ground and attempted to catch her breath. She shut off her lightsaber and placed it back on her belt._ Maybe that had not been such a good idea._ She wanted nothing more than to just lay back on the floor and rest her eyes. She knew she couldn't however.

Looking around her, she decided she was royally screwed.She could only hope the 'will of the Force' would pull her through once again. It refused to let her rest in peace.

She forced herself to crawl over to where her bag sat. Padme began to pull random items out which she could ignite for the moment. After she had a steady fire going, she reached back inside of the bag and pulled out a thick blanket and tightly wrapped herself inside of it.She plopped herself back against an ice rock and felt her eyelids go heavy.

She refused to let herself fall asleep however. She did not wish to sleep anymore. Every time she did, dreams of past memories seemed to haunt her.

_

* * *

_

The second his ship entered the frozen planets atmosphere, he would have given anything to be back out in space.The very first time he entered space, he remembered it had been overly cold. After all, he had lived on a desert planet most of his life at the time. Space, however, was nothing compared to this vile planet. He would have even rather been back navigating through the thousands of asteroids than inside the planet.And things such as space slugs and mynocks should have been much more of a threat to him than the cold.

As the ship automatically went through its landing procedure, Vader went towards the back to acquire even more layers of clothing.He wrapped himself tightly in his cloak and pulled the hood up over his head to keep himself warmer.Vader walked down the ramp of his ship and into the barren land that was Hoth. On his way down, the force of the wind upon him suddenly almost knocked him down.

"_Sithing hell!"_ He shot out to no one in particular. He could not imagine what the temperature was suppose to be like at night if this was the 'liveable' weather.As he took one step onto the snow, he immediately cursed. He could feel the damp snow seeping through his layers of clothes just above his boots.

'_She is so dead..' _Why did they always have to run to deserted places? Why couldn't anyone he had to capture ever go somewhere nice..like the Imperial City. No. It always had to be primitive worlds with either unbearable weather or strange creatures. Or in this case..._both!_

As he looked around, his mood became all the worse. There was nothing..and he meant _nothing_ in sight. He thought of pointing out to his master that this planet would be the perfect location for them to test the blasters of the Death Star on.A grin came to his face as he pictured the planet disappear before his eyes.

He reached out in the Force, knowing it would be useless to do so, but he had to try. What he found however, somewhat shocked him. A few miles away, he could sense another ship. He wasn't too sure about its condition, but he was sure it had to be hers.

Vader walked around to the side of the ship and opened a hidden compartment. Inside was an Imperial Speeder Bike.He called it out to him using the Force and immediately hopped on it.With the ability to travel at over 500 kilometers per hour, it would only be a question of minutes before he arrived.

He wasn't sure what he would have preferred. If he had walked, it would have taken forever..and he would have been cold. On the speeder bike however, it only took minutes to arrive. There was the little fact that he was practically frozen however.

The thought of a Vader popsicle didn't seem to strike as much fear in the galaxy.

He knew the ship was not in a good condition, but he had not expected to find it in pieces smaller than himself. It had finally been proven. The woman was crazy. Why in the world would she blow up her own ship. And on this planet of all choices. If she hadn't died in the crash, then she would die in the cold.

As he stood there examining the situation, the unexpected happened. He felt the life force of another being. A human, he could tell. It was growing weaker by the second however. He didn't know if it was hers, but it was familiar. He hadn't been able to sense '_the Angel of Deaths' _signature back on the _Executor _so he couldn't be positive.Either way, it was all he had going for him at the moment.

Vader jumped back onto his speeder bike and turned it back on. The second he did though, the engines made a strange sound and shut themselves off once again. Vader quickly looked at the engines and noticed they, along with other important parts, had frozen over._ 'Are you kidding me!'_

His curse roared through the barren fields as he used the Force to throw the worthless piece of machinery several yards away. He huffed in annoyance unsure of what to do. He would have rather been trapped under the scorching heat of Tatooine with Tuskan raiders surrounding him.

If he did nothing however, he knew he would have to face the wrath of his master sooner or later. Mostly later due to his current condition. He took one step forward.. then another, and another. He was finding the snow very difficult to walk through.

After ten steps, he decided to decapitate himself. Everyone would just believe it had been the work of the enemy. As he huffed in annoyance yet again, he saw a most peculiar creature heading for him.He believed it was called a Tauntaun.

Looking from the creature to the remains of the ship back and forth, a smile crept up on his face. Maybe all was not lost just yet. Using a mind trick, he called the creature over to where he stood.

'_She will pay dearly for this.'_

* * *

Vader clung on to the wild creature as they raced through the snow. He could feel the human presence become stronger and stronger every minute. After thirty minutes of traveling, they finally came upon a cave. He felt the presence inside. 

He quickly scurried off of the creature, glad to finally be back on the snow. He pulled on the rope which he used for control when riding him. Vader quickly tied the creature to a nearby rock and continued inside of the cave.

He was glad that it was at least a bit warmer inside. The chill of the strong winds no longer plagued him.

He stopped in his tracks as he came upon the fallen figure of a Wampa. He used the Force to turn it over on its front side. The creature was appalling. Studying it closer, he noticed a burn through its chest. Only one type of weapon could make such a clean wound. _It had to be her._

The further he walked into the cave, the darker it became. Darkness did not bother him however. He had long ago learnt to submerge himself in it. As the cave came to a turn, he noticed a small light coming from the end of the new passageway. It was the faint flicker of a fire.

The closer he walked, the warmer he felt. It was not just because of the fire however. It was something about her presence. Pushing the thought aside, he continued to walk towards her. She was dressed in all white. The hood of her coat slightly covered most of her head. Two loose ringlets escaped the hold of the hood and rested lightly against her chest. Her once rosy lips had now turned a lighter blue color.And her nose had a slight hint of pink to it. He noticed that her eyes were closed.

He could tell she was not asleep however. Now that her defenses were down, she seemed like a whole different person to him. There were so many different emotions radiating off of her at the same time.

As she opened her eyes, he let out a breath he did not know he was holding. She _must_ have been an angel. For all of the hate he had felt towards her barely and hour ago had disappeared with just one glance of her.

She seemed somewhat startled as she looked up at Vader. Padme was not sure as to how he had found her, but it didn't matter anymore. There he stood before her. He looked different with his cloak covering his face. It made him look darker. Like the evil Sith Lord she had heard so many stories off. It scared her a bit.

Noticing her reaction to him, Vader removed the cloak from over his head. She immediately calmed for some reason.Both sat staring at each other for what seemed to be an eternity.

Unsure of what to do, Vader said the first thing that came to mind. "You still have not told me your name."

She blinked a few times with a confused look over her face before breaking out into light laughter.

"My apologies, _Lord_ Vader._" _She responded. Her voice sounded somewhat dry.

Padme attempted to stand from her current position on the ground. She for one did not wish to feel inferior to him at the moment. Even though he was taller than her even when standing. She would not stoop so low as to being on the floor in front of him.She wobbled a little as she stood. She could not entirely feel her legs yet.They had frozen over a few hours ago she believed. Pain surged through them as she took a step back to catch her balance.

Although she did not let it show through her features, Vader sensed that she was in pain. He took a step forward and extended a hand as if wanting to help.

"What do you want, Vader." She spat, stopping him in his tracks.

"Is everything always down to business with you?" He asked. Padme could feel a singe of mock in his voice.

It flared through her. "Maybe you should try it sometime."

"Very well then." He replied as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Would you prefer I just kill you right now?"

Padme chuckled. "You couldn't do it last time. What makes you think you can now?" She placed one hand on her lightsaber while she kept the other on her injured side. She did not want to give away the fact that she was injured, but did not want to make it obvious either.

"Correction. I could have. And there will be no interruptions to stop me from doing so this time."

Padme narrowed her eyes. She knew he was right. They were practically alone on a dead planet. There was very little hope that he would get distracted again. And what if he did, there was no where she could run to.

As Vader looked at her, he fought the urge to grin. He could tell that she knew he was right. And even so, she stubbornly refused to accept it. His grin soon disappeared as he felt her presence disappear from his sensors yet again.

"Stop that!" He retorted with an annoyed tone.

Padme looked at him through curious eyes. "Oh. Does it make you nervous to not know where I am?"

"Hardly."

She smiled as she ignited her lightsaber.

Vader rased his brow. "You are in no condition to fight me right now."

"We'll see." She replied defiantly.

She surprised him yet again as she charged at him. She held much more power than she led on to. He quickly brought his lightsaber out and ignited it. He brought it up just in time as it parried her attack. She took another and another stab at him, but he blocked them all without much trouble. Using the force, he pushed her back a few feet. It was difficult to do so since he could not sense her in the force. Instead he just pushed everything around her back, hoping she would get caught on as well. It seemed to have worked.

Padme winced as the pain on her side struck her. She would not give in however. If she were to die, then she would die trying.

Each time she attacked him, her attack was either blocked or she was roughly pushed back onto the floor.

She was strong, he had to admit, but not as strong as she had been back on the ship. Her stance was weaker. And her defenses were light. He knew it must have something to do with the pain he felt from her before.

"Why do you not give up?" He asked her as she fell back onto the floor for the thousandth time.

She sighed and smiled. "You just don't get it do you?"

"Obviously not."He stated as his brow rose again. "There's no way for you to defeat me right now. Surrender or you will lose your life."

"I'd rather die before I surrender to the hands of the Empire."

She stood up once again, her vision blurring before her. She would never give in to him.

"Then you are more foolish than I thought." He actually admired her courage. So many others would give up the locations of their friends when it came to their lives. They cared for nothing except their meaningless existence. But not her. She had a pride to her which he had not seen in years.

Padme took a step forward. The second she did, her body collapsed before her. _'No..' _Her mind cried out. She only needed a little more time. But it was too late. In an instant, everything went black. Unconsciousness calling out to her.

Vader sighed as he walked over to her collapsed body. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her body over to face him. He wiped a few stray strands of hair from her face. Even in a state of unconsciousness, she still managed to look beautiful.The way the dim light from the fire surrounded her made her look angelic in his eyes. He took his cloak off and placed it around her as he picked her up in his arms.

He looked down at her through sympathetic eyes. She was a mystery to him.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn Angel?" He asked the motionless body.

* * *

_**Thank you guys again for all the nice reviews :) .. more to come soon.**_


	4. Dark and Light

**Previously**

_Padme took a step forward. The second she did, her body collapsed before her. 'No..' Her mind cried out. She only needed a little more time. But it was too late. In an instant, everything went black. Unconsciousness calling out to her._

_Vader sighed as he walked over to her collapsed body. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her body over to face him. He wiped a few stray strands of hair from her face. Even in a state of unconsciousness, she still managed to look beautiful. The way the dim light from the fire surrounded her made her look angelic in his eyes. He took his cloak off and placed it around her as he picked her up in his arms._

_He looked down at her through sympathetic eyes. She was a mystery to him._

"_Why do you have to be so damn stubborn Angel?" He asked the motionless body._

* * *

**Prisoner of My Own** –_ Dark And Light_

_She wondered to herself how it was possible to feel nothing at all. She could not feel the coldness which she had only seconds ago felt from the tip of her head to her toes. Or the pain from the wound she had foolishly acquired on her side. She was completely numb. Was this death? It had to be. There was nothing around her but complete darkness. She couldn't even tell whether her eyes were open or closed. It mattered not, there was nothing to see._

_This darkness felt soothing to her for some reason. It was nothingness along with her. Just like what she had always been.. Invisible. She wanted nothing more than to just continue her peaceful sleep inside of this darkness. There would be no stress to go back to. Worrying about what once used to be her precious Republic. About her people.. About her family. It all just seemed to float away from her. And along with it, all of her memories of the hard times. She was left with nothing inside of her._

_But her peaceful sleep did not seem to want to let her rest for a very long time. She realized that her eyes were indeed closed as a blinding light forced them open. The darkness all around her was gone. She felt the pain she had once felt come back to her. It was three times as strong as it had been before. She cursed at the light. Hissed for it to go away and leave her alone. It was it's fault that her life had turned out to be the way it had. Nobody deserved this future that the Emperor had so easily planned out._

"_Padme.." A distant voice called out. The voice of a ghost from the past. It sounded familiar to her, but her memories did not seem to want to pay attention to what was going on._

_She covered her eyes with her hands and turned away from to light. Not wanting to see what laid before her. Not wanting to leave the warmth of the darkness. The light burnt her flesh, sent her pain. She was tired of pain. _

"_Go away!" She shouted out at it. But the light did not comply. Instead it got louder, closer. The familiar voice becoming painful as it entered her ears._

"_Padme..." The voice all of a sudden became soft and soothing as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She let her hands slip from her eyes as she turned to see who the voice had been._

_She gasped and recoiled as she noticed who it was that stood before her. It was her Master. And he was as alive as ever. He had a brilliant light surrounding him. Like nothing she had ever seen before. The pain that the light caused quickly began to fade away into the darkness as well. She felt all of her senses return to her. Her memories, the good and the bad. And for just a second, all was as it should be. There was nothing but serenity._

"_Master.." She called out to him. Her voice shaky and surprised. "How is this possible?"_

_She could tell that it was indeed her Master from the chuckle and smile she had received in response. "The Force is very unpredictable.. is it not?"_

_She looked around through all the light. "Is this the Force? Am I dead Master?"_

"_No.. no, you are not dead. And this, yes I suppose this could be the Force. You have to remember... the Force is everything. Its all around you. Theres no way to label it as just one thing."_

_Padme nodded. "Why am I here Master? Whats going on?"_

_Obi-Wan sighed. "Padme, you have to know that I am very proud of you. You have to stop blaming yourself for every little thing that happens. For every failure. To be human is to fail. No one is perfect. How is one to learn if they do not fail?"_

_Padme lowered her head. She couldn't look him in the eyes. "But I should have done something." She spoke barely above a whisper. "I shouldn't have run away." This time her voice became louder. _

"_I would not have wanted you to suffer the same fate as me my padawan."_

_She looked up at him. He usually never called her that. It would bring too much suspicion to the others that she was being trained. They had agreed to keep it as a secret. _

"_If you had not gone, who knows what could have happened to all of the younglings. You did the right thing Padme. Realize that."_

_She felt her eyes water as she listened to his words. He was wrong. She should have stayed that day. Together, they could have both defeated Vader. Her Master would still be alive. The younglings would have been fine.. and they would have had one less person in the Empire to hunt for. The path she should have taken was clearly laid out in front of her._

"_Please Padme.. listen to me. Only when you stop blaming yourself can you move on. If you don't realize that then you will commit your worst failure of them all. One which I know you will not recover from."_

"_Whats the point master?" She shot back. Tears now freely falling from her eyes. "You're dead, the Jedi are dead, the Republic.. IS DEAD! Theres nothing more for me to live for. I'm only fantasizing that I could somehow make everything right again. I'm not strong enough Master. I'm not ready!"_

_Obi-Wan looked at her with so much sympathy that she could have sworn she was drowning in it. _

"_I have faith in you Padme. But you first need to have faith in yourself."_

"_How can I Master? How can I!"_

"_The past holds many secrets which it still has not unveiled. Be patient."_

_Padme felt her stomach become uneasy as the lights all around her began to swirl. They merged with the darkness into one. Making it harder for her to see. She felt her Master float further and further away from her, his light leaving her. The pain she felt came crawling back into her skin._

"_Wait! Master!.. What does that mean?" She was so very tired of trying to decode everything which came out from a Jedi's mouth. It was worse when she had known Master Yoda. Just once she wished they would tell her things the way it was suppose to be._

Padme opened her eyes to find herself on a bed in a dimly lit room. It appeared to be inside of a space ship of some sort. She attempted to recall the last thing that had happened. Her Masters words were still banging inside of her head. The last thing she remembered.. Vader. This must be his ship. She wondered to herself why he had not thrown her inside of a cell or something along those lines. After all, she was his prisoner now..was she not?

The room she was in was pretty plain. There were no windows or paintings on the walls. Everything was just a plain gray color. _'How dull.'_ Her feminine side taking over. The only thing with any real color was the sheets that she laid in. They were a blood red color. _'Very original..'_

Her eyes went wide as she took another look at the bed sheets she was laying in. It was not the sheets that made her skin crawl all of a sudden. No. It was the fact that these sheets were the only thing covering her. What had happened to her clothes? She attempted to recall the previous day.. but all she remembered was fainting.

A sudden surge of rage filled her as she put all of the pieces together. _'Why that vulgar, immoral, sneaky son of -'_

Vader jumped up from his pilots chair as he felt a sudden wave of anger hit him straight in the face. It was anger like he had never felt before. Something deeper. And for just a second, Vader admitted to himself that it scared him just a little.

"She must be awake." He spoke under his breath.

He quickly made his way through the ship to the room which he had left her in. The second the door slid open, the anger in the air intensified. He was not sure how much longer he would be able to take it. He did not think it was possible for such a little person to be filled with so much anger. And over what?

"You!" She hissed at him. Pointing a single finger accusing him of something.

Vader took a step inside of the room and instantly regretted it. She was like a wild animal. He was unsure of what would happen next.

"How dare you!" She screamed at him. Before Vader had a chance to anticipate the move, the pillow she had once been resting on was now one with his face._ 'What in the world could have gotten her so worked up?'_

She sent him images of what she wanted to do to him through the Force. None were really that pleasant. All of them involved weird contraptions, except for the one with the lightsaber, and resulted in the loss of a lot of blood. Possibly death.. Vader wasn't quite sure. Was this just the normal behavior for a woman which he had once heard of? It seemed unlikely.

"What the hell is your problem?" He shot back as he dodged the second pillow.

"Whats my problem?" Vader could have sworn he heard her growl. "Whats my problem!" She exclaimed this time. "Where.. the hell.. are.. MY CLOTHES!"

Vader took a second look at her as he reminded himself that she was completely nude. He opened his eyes to respond but was left mesmerized by the vision before him.

"I.." He managed to blurt out.

She looked absolutely beautiful in the lighting of the room. He curly hair was a complete mess as it hung loosely all around her body. Dipping over the creamy smooth skin of her shoulders. He especially loved the fire he saw in her eyes. She looked anything but weak right now. She had a little wrinkle over her nose as she stared at him angrily. He found it adorable.

Noticing the way he had been staring at her, Padme pulled the sheets closer to herself. Securing them from any and all wondering eyes. She absolutely hated the way he looked at her.

Realization struck on as Vader imagined what could have been going through her mind when she awoke. He snapped out of his trance and shook his head wildly.

"Its not what you think." He took a step closer.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She shrieked picking up yet another pillow in her hand.

"Calm down will you!" He shot out getting a bit annoyed with her. He crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Calm down?" She called back out. "How can you expect me to be clam!"

Thinking it over again, maybe those weren't the right words to tell her. He would never understand this creature in front of him.

"It was the medical droid that removed them." He pointed to a corner in the room where a droid lifelessly sat.

Padme instantly calmed. A singe of anger still hanging over her.

"They were wet anyways and needed to dry. I believe it left them in the refresher." This time he pointed to a door in the room.

Padme all of a sudden felt very foolish for reacting the way she had. But still, none if it made sense. Why would he care if her injuries were treated or not? Let alone whether she was cold or not. Who was this man. He could not possibly be Vader.

"Why?"

Vader eyed her curiously. "Excuse me?"

"Why are you doing all of this? Am I not your prisoner?"

Vader asked himself the very same question over and over again. He was not one to be known for mercy, but there was just something about this girl. Every time he was around her..a side of him he had long left for dead seemed to spring back to life. Trying to tell him something but it never seemed to seep through the veil of darkness that still hung over him.

"Yes," he replied as he turned to leave the room, "yes you are."

He left her there sitting dumbfounded and unsure of what to do. She decided that she would never be able to understand this man. He was one person at some point and then a completely different one at another. She had seen recordings of just how cruel he could be. The way he acted now made her want to believe that they were all just fake. But she knew they weren't. Vader was a murder. And he was to die sooner or later. If not by her own hand.. then by another.

She brought her hand up to her neck quickly as she remembered something. The Japor Snippet she wore. Had that been taken from her as well? She was relieved to find that it had been caught in her hair. She softly detangled it and let it hang loosely on her chest once again. It was one of the only things she had left to remember her old friend with.

Padme stood up from the bed and instantly regretted it. The bandages that covered her wound on her side turned a slightly blood red color. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. Pushing the pain aside, she walked over to the refresher where she found her dry clothes just as Vader had said. The one thing she had not gotten back was her lightsaber. At least the removal of her weapons made her feel more like a prisoner than she did right now.

Once she was dressed, she walked over towards the door. What surprised her even more was that it was not locked. She could leave and enter it as she pleased. Vader's surprises never seemed to end. Didn't he worry that she would escape? Or furthermore.. attempt to kill him.

She left the room and walked through the halls of this ship cautiously. She let one of her hands clasp on to her side tightly to ease the pain while the other remained against the wall for support. She was in no state to be walking right now. Her lousy mood didn't seem to help either. But her stubbornness overcome her.

She found Vader sitting in the pilots chair. He seemed to be asleep, and very uncomfortable. She herself had once slept in a chair all night. It was not a very pleasant feeling. The better question however was why she was concerned with his level of comfort.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." He spoke startling her.

"I thought you were asleep." She replied eying him cautiously.

"What do you want?" He asked as he opened one eye to look at her.

"You didn't answer my question." She bluntly said.

The sight of a red stain on her side made both of his eyes pop open. She should not have gotten out of bed. Not in her current state.

"You're bleeding." He stated the obvious.

"Damn it Vader!" Padme shot out as she slammed her hand on the nearest wall. The fire beginning to burn in her eyes once more. "Stop being so goddamn nice! I know what you're capable of. What you've done. Just tell me why!"

Vader stood from his seat, no longer having to look up at her. Now the roles were reversed. Why was he being so nice to her? He himself wished someone would answer the question already. He did not know this woman in front of him. Not her name, nor who she was. But he could not bring himself to harm her. As if she were someone important to him. But she was not. She was nobody. She would die soon.

"The Emperor would like you back in one piece. Now return to your room."

"I see." She stated as she shifted her eyes from him towards a window on the ship. "The Emperor sends his slave to do his bidding yet again. That is all you are." She looked back at him, directly in his eyes. Attempting to break him down. "Nothing but a pathetic slave."

"Do not call me a slave." He replied through gritted teeth.

"You're right. A slave is much to high of a position for you." She taunted him. "Why do you listen to him Vader? Don't you see how weak he is? You could easily overthrow him at any time. Especially now. Why don't you? Why don't you really show the people who it is that holds the power."

He looked away from her. "I need him." Images of his mother flashed through his mind. Maybe there was still a chance to bring her back from the dead. There had to be a way. He was sure they could figure it out eventually.

"For what! How can you take orders from such a vile man? Don't you care about anything? Anything at all. Are you not human? Can you not see how much everyone is suffering."

She received no reply from him except silence.

"No. Of course not. Someone like you could never understand the losses we have had." She spat out with a disgusted tone.

"You do not know me assassin." He screamed at her startling her for the second time. She took a step back as he walked closer to her. A dangerous look on his face. "You do not know what I have been through!"

Even though her heart was about to explode inside of her, she dared not break eye contact with him.

"It must have been a hell of a lot if you are able to kill so many innocent people without a second thought. What kind of a monster are you?" She managed to keep her tone strong as fear crept into her body. The man before her had changed again. This time it was the murderer she had heard of so many times before.

He hated that word. Vader lifted his hands as if he were about to choke the life out of her. He wanted to at this moment. How dare she say such things about him. She did not know anything of his past. Of what he had been through.

He stopped himself as he looked down at her. Her face did not betray her. Her hands however were another story. They laid by her side, clenched into fists; shaking uncontrollably. He could tell he had frightened her. Was that not what he wanted? For her to fear him just like every other being in the galaxy did?

He groaned in annoyance as he let his hands drop. He promptly walked past her, leaving her confused for the second time in the past hour.

"You should not be out of bed." He repeated.

"I will kill you." She plainly stated as she stared out the pilots window. Her back was turned to him, but she heard him stop in his tracks. "I promise you that."

"What is it that I have done to you? Was it the fall of your beloved Republic?"

She shook her head as she continued to stare out the window. "You killed someone.. who was very dear to me once. He was just a child." She turned to stare at him. "And.. you killed my Master. An old friend of yours I'm sure."

"Your Master?" He eyed her curiously. She was not from the temple. She must have been trained in secret after the fall of the Jedi. But by who?

"Yes," she replied, "Obi-Wan Kenobi." Just saying his name brought back pain to her. She did not need the force to know that he remembered him. The look of shock was clearly written all over his young features.

Had he heard wrong? His old Master had been this girls Master as well? It almost seemed too unlikely to be true. Why had his Master chosen this girl to train? He could tell she was not as in tune with the Force as many others. He was sure she wouldn't have even been accepted as a Jedi.

"Ah. So you do remember him?"

He turned from her and continued to walk down the hallway.

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill him?"

"He was a Jedi. It was my mission to kill them all." He replied instantly.

"Don't lie to me." She shot back as she walked after him. Placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "I was there."

He looked back over his shoulder at her.

"I was with him seconds before you two began to fight. I heard the way you called out to him. There was something more than the fact that he was just a Jedi!"

He sighed and looked forward once again. If it would stop the million questions coming from her, then he would answer her.

"He let my mother die."

That was all it took to get her to shut up. She could not say a word or move from her current spot as Vader walked away. Her Master would never let anyone die. Not even the mother of a ruthless murderer. Something didn't feel right as Padme now stood alone in the hallway of the ship. There was something missing.

Was this what her dream had been referring to?

* * *

**Authors Note:** Ugh.. sorry for not updating in forever guys! I thought I was going to have some time to plan the next chapters during the week I was away on vacation.. but I never did :( .. anyways.. after a week I was expecting to just come home and begin writing the next chapter. No problem right? Wrong. The first thing I found out when I came home was that my Internet was broken. Don't need the Internet to write a chapter though right? .. So then I find out the program I use for writing became corrupt or something. Urg. Just a huge mess. But now its all taken care of :) .. so i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon.

Heh.. I was kinda **lazy** with this chapter :( .. since schools starting soon.. im so stressed out about everything. grr. evilness. I'll re-do it later if necessary. Let me know :)


End file.
